User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Tình yêu thật sự - Nghiêm Khoan | 2. Magnet | 3. Before the Moment | 4. Eiden no Melody ---- The Table For The Season 1 To Season 6 Air Date. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 05:44, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RoseXinh, Can I please have the article of when Nick won't be renewing Winx Club? Soaf (talk) 11:34, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf This Page : http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club Check The Details about the Show Section & You Will See A Table of The Air Dates Of Winx Club. ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm ok but that was when NOTHING was in-production or Nick thinks Season 6 is the last but it was not. Soaf (talk) 16:20, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose, sorry for the confusion on my past messages, I had been using my phone so there was confusing things to me on how to edit and there was no new message option, but I'm back on my computer and everything is better now, anyways I respect your choices to wait for the official release of the episode. Also, as I had mentioned before I have recently been reviewing the episodes and putting them down, and some of the "locked" spells are wrong in names, could you please unlock the pages so I may edit them. ex: Power Swirl (Musa) is actually Power Chord:). THANKSFunnysky21 (talk) 00:23, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I wanted permission before doing anything. I waned to know where are photos most needed. Thank you. <3 Jevarialovewinx (talk) 07:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, you can lock episode 5 of season 5.I noticed that there are no spells in any of the episodes of season 5.I was wondering if you could unlock them then the users could add the necessary details. Thank youDelix club (talk) So What Should We Do With The Table ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Do You Think We Should Write The Air Date Without Using The Table ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 04:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, You can lock episode 3 and 6 of season 5 and unlock the other 3. Thank youDelix club (talk) Then, What Should We Do ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 16:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) T Dear Rose, I added some pic's in episode 6 of season 5 in the mistakes.Are they fine ?After checking you can lock the episode because it is completed.Delix club (talk) Rose, where can we watch Pop Pixie in english? The Magic Within 08:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Hmm ok, But should Winx Club Musical Show be a page? It's an upcoming show in Italy on December 6, 2014. Clearly I've the cast information on my notes (desktop) and mainly some info about the musical show promotion. Soaf (talk) 22:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Soaf No, I mean except for Netflix. The Magic Within 09:34, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh, You can lock episode 3 and 6 of season 5 as they are complete and unlock the other 3. Thank you Delix club (talk) Hi Rose, How to create a subpage? Daphne443 ^^ 09:29, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Is this image needed: Explanation.JPG? If not, please delete and Thank you! :) Soaf (talk) 01:16, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ok thanks, but I getting this odd glitch on Episodes & Songs page. Here the photo I took: http://prntscr.com/56x2td. Soaf (talk) 12:48, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hmm ok. Good luck! Soaf (talk) 13:44, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Nope. All fixes. Thanks :) Soaf (talk) 14:01, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Dear Rose, I wanted to know how to insert videos on the transformation sequence in any of the faries articles.Delix club (talk) 16:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) No,I mean the Template:Video/Bloom.I was able to go to the page but saw that it was locked.I have the full transformation of bloom's mythix. Delix club (talk) 12:13, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de3xzobzp2c.Thanks Delix club (talk) 13:44, November 19, 2014 (UTC) The video is also there on my talk pageDelix club (talk) 14:59, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I've got a few in mind right now, I'm not at my resource for the spells though. Power Ball-not Power Bomb, Ice Bolt-not Ice Bomb-same for Dark Bolt, Soundstream Power of Words-not Noisy Power Whirl, and a couple others but I'll get those down later when I have some time to make any corrections,Funnysky21 (talk) 22:12, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose,I tried to add bloom's sirenix photo but it said permission error.Why?Delix club (talk) 08:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok.I just thought that every farie's sirenix has a pic so why not add to bloom's.ThanksDelix club (talk) 12:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) No problem.Delix club (talk) 14:37, November 20, 2014 (UTC) In Musa's Template:Video/Musa there are 2 versions of musa's long hair even though in both of them her hair are short.Delix club (talk) 14:52, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Darcy page needs fixing as someone changed the coding a bit. Soaf (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello RoseXinh, What wrong with using the other format? I think it a bit more organized (Talking about character's talkbox). Soaf (talk) 19:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Dear Rose, I have the complete transformation of mythix for stella,aisha and flora on my talk page. If you want you can uplode them on the transformation sequence I compared both the videos from the faries article and the ones that are there are missing some parts.Thanks Delix club (talk) 23:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Eek!! I'm totally late on this reply XD I've been lazy and also cause I've been studying, ahaha XD Expect another two silent week though since finals are coming up XD And yeah, everybody needs a break from all the things they do ^^ Haha, I was thinking "yup, she might be thinking of 'master of ceremonies' instead." Which is funny, because every time I see the word MC I automatically think "main character" XD Yup, but it would be very difficult if the MC doesn't have at least an aspect of a personality since so many different types of people play the game. It'll be difficult to mimic everybody's personality into a game, I'm assuming they make up that void by having different type of guys XD ahaha XD Hmm... I'm kinda having a hard time understanding 60.000 VND because I ran a currency comparison and it's like .002811 USD, that's a really small number to me but since it's Vietnamese money, since my cousin told me about, it's very expensive. Ahh... people making you guys go around the place just find some decent prices huh? Haha, maybe because Microsoft was the first computer company (?) to start? ahaha XD Yeah, and they're pretty cute when they're jealous ;D unless you're a girl, cause that can get messy... I wonder why though? ahaha XD Aw boo, I thought he'd try to persuade you to not think about those guys or you know try to be a man in front you. ;D Ahh, the quiet types, they're really cute when they're jealous, cause you can just see it in their face. XDD ahaha True, maybe you could casually explain to him so he doesn't get to serious about it. Yamato? I'm thinking about an otome guy who has the same name, what are you thinking? XD Fangirl mode is awesome, unless you don't have anyone to share it with TTOTT Hmm, perhaps people say/think that because of the way you word your sentences. I'm not trying to offend you or anything because English is not your first language and it is difficult when you're trying to speak and explain in another language. Believe me, I know. I have that same issue when I speak/write Chinese >.< Like, I'll try to explain something to my mom and she won't understand it or she'll think I don't get. Or we both get confused and one of us gets mad or irritated because of the language differences. Sigh, it's such a pain. However, people should also try to understand and not judge, because not everybody is a native English speaker and to give them the benefit of doubt. Unfortunately, not everybody thinks like that... >.> Guess they never heard of "what if you were in their shoes"? Oh yeah, I also wish I wasn't an older sister, it would've saved me a lot of anger, worry, anger, concern, anger, frustration and... anger.... Ahaha XD True, true as much as we hate being the older sibilings, where are we gonna find people that is just as weird as ourselves right? XD Ahh... the usual technogical issues XD OMG, seriously? Wow... just wow, like I have no words... Honestly, people are just dirty, expecially when it comes to expectations in the job world >.> That is weird, it's like "get your own wifi! I paid for mine! >:V" ahaha XD Mmm, a wise and truthful saying indeed. I also wish the majority of our kind would think that too, however, they always deny things when it's obviously their fault... Darn it, I really don't like the visual editor! Now if I want to turn it off I have to have a good reason to?! D:< How lame... WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello, Can You Please Help Me To Add The Full Bloomix Transformations For The Winx. Here's The Link: Bloom: http://youtu.be/EJSkuXbv6IA?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Stella: http://youtu.be/D-efy7f8KmE?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Flora: http://youtu.be/pvs7U7Bt8l4?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Aisha: http://youtu.be/T-colMvCQY0?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Musa: http://youtu.be/Xtl3xg-8Gk8?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi Tecna: http://youtu.be/Hl1AUtJU5F8?list=PLDHGeZiTYCPTGlGwpU37hP6Kv-fGgC8gi ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 09:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Delix club (talk) 10:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose,I was wondering what the abilities are of the Mutant. Delix club (talk) 10:19, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hmm ok but I think I misunderstood your message. So the pixies and Winx Club (including Roxy & Daphne) will have a different format for VA while the rest will have that other format that Dragonheart started? Soaf (talk) 11:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Spaf Ok! Thanks for that clarification. Any exacts date when it will be finished? Soaf (talk) 14:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Soaf What do you mean by auto-palette? Soaf (talk) 14:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC)Soaf RoseXinh, i want to talk (no hard feelings) about the page Loins of Bravery,i usally am not contradictory and will respect your decision either you'll delete it or not. and last question, when will nick air the episodes 17-26?? Thanks, Evergreenblow123Evergreenblow123 (talk) 08:41, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Can you please unlock Season 6 Episode 1 & Season 5 Episode 1. I'm online by the way. To answer your question, I not so sure for another word of "last appearance" so I'm very sorry I can't help you on that. Soaf (talk) 11:42, November 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hey Rose! How are you doing? And the wiki? Wow, I really missed a lot of stuffs. It's pretty weird though... Btw, what's Sorrel's IG username? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Finished with 601. I meant 517. Can you unlock 517 please once you got a chance? Thanks! Soaf (talk) 01:16, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Finished with 517. You may lock it. Soaf (talk) 11:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Rose, just found Sorrel's IG. She looks so beautiful in real life! �� Btw, can you see emojis? Anyways, I have a suggestion. What if we change "In Episode 2 of Season 6..." to "The Legendarium" with a link on it? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:29, November 24, 2014 (UTC) For example, in a page it says: "In Season 1 Episode 4", I'm suggesting we change it to the title of the episode. Making it like: "In the episode, Black Mud Swamp" and a link to Episode 104. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Albums Hi Rose, I was wondering what you thought about creating articles for albums that are already included in another article, as for the first movie soundtrack, for example, and to leave a link to the album's page on the page it was in, as for the third movie soundtrack for instance. When I look at all the articles on the albums category, I always have the feeling some articles are missing and I prefered to ask first because I already created a page for the first movie soundtrack, but then I was told I shouldn't have because the album was already included in the movie's article. If you think it's better not, then maybe the seasons' soundtracks may be included in the seasons' articles and keep creating pages only for albums that are not related to a specific article, as for the EPs. XxDragonHeart (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) How to edit articles Hi there my name is Monica I just started how do you get badges and how to edit articles to get those badges.--MonicaSilva (talk) 01:51, November 26, 2014 (UTC)- Okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:47, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Rose, since I had a block record, do I still get to join the projects? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:13, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Ermm......Well the legendary creatures/characters are minor characters and I do think they do fit within that category. Also, do you think we should add other magazine front cover from other countries? I was just thinking about this like a second ago. Soaf (talk) 23:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Sorry for the confusing. I wanted to ask if you think articles for albums already included in another page could be created. For example, the albums for the first movie and the Winx Power show are included in the movie's and show's articles. I thought that we could create pages for albums in this situation and put a link to the new page instead of the album in the page it is in, as I did for the third movie's soundtrack on the movie's article. I remember creating a page for the first movie soundtrack once, but I was told I shouldn't have because the album is already included in the movie's article, so I preferred to ask before. I hope it is more clear now. XxDragonHeart (talk) 01:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Now I'm the confused one. Which situation are you talking about exactly? And for the spelling thing, I don't remember reading somewhere that the Wiki uses the British one, but now hat I know, I'll let anyone change the American to the British. XxDragonHeart (talk) 02:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Project Episodes. By the way, what happened to Project Music? ♕ rutchelle ♕ ~ ♕ Once a Queen, always a Queen ♕ 12:16, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well, okay. ♕ rutchelle ♕ ~ ♕ Once a Queen, always a Queen ♕ 08:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) For the articles I was talking about that have the soundtrack section and for which I'd like to create a page for are Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Winx Power Show. An example of what I said about replacing the soundtrack part by a link the album's page would be like what I did on Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss. XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose. Someone requested me to ask you for permission for copying information of Winx's personality and transformations. So, may they? It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:28, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, could these pages (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure) be unlocked so a link to their soundtrack album can be added? XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:54, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, RoseXinh. You might not remember me but I think you use to hate me on my old account, but why? If there's anything I can do for you for forgiveness I would do anything. But, I just want know why you hate me so much? Copycat? I wasn't even on this wiki that much. Thanks, they can be locked again. XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:04, November 30, 2014 (UTC) How did you become an Admin? I wondered how you became an administrator. Was it hard? What kind of stuff did you do to become an admin? I'm just curious. Go to my talk page to tell the story. MorphixManiac (talk) 20:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) How to make talk boxes, how to decorate profile pages and how to make your signature colourful? Hi, Rose...how do you make talk boxes? Also, how do you decorate profile pages like yours? And how do you make a signature colourful? I want to spruce up my user stuff, because I think it looks nice. Please let me know as soon as possible! MorphixManiac (talk) 20:48, November 30, 2014 (UTC) MorphixManiac Hello RoseXinh! Magicwinxenchantix (http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Magicwinxenchantix) keeps making the wrong edits for scripts (Notice the Winx Club - Episode 126/4Kids Script and Winx Club - Episode 114/4Kids Script that she keeps forgetting that we don't use " " at all and adding actions (bullets) and almost, I had to change a little editing of it. Mind speaking to her? Soaf (talk) 11:44, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello , Can You Help Add Heading To This Page: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_-_Episode_126/4Kids_Script ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 13:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok thanks! Soaf (talk) 19:19, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hi, again...~ MorphixManiac I can't find where your guide is. Sorry, but maybe you can direct me to the exact spot where it is? PS. I'm typing this at 10:15pm, so... Anyway, please let me know! MorphixManiac (talk) 22:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) MorphixManiac! Hello! Please lock Winx Club - Episode 126 - 4Kids Script as WhiteJamiseFlower had fixed it. Thanks in advance! Soaf (talk) 00:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ops, Meant Winx Club - Episode 126/4Kids Script Soaf (talk) 11:33, December 2, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ermm WSP (Winx Sirenix Power) wasn't crowded so I added photos from Playwinxclub.com FB page and WCFS (Winx Club: Fairy School) extremely crowded but I though they needed a bit more photos as there were missing ones. Soaf (talk) 11:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ok! And including those weekends ones? Soaf (talk) 19:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Oh yeah, just uploaded those Winx Bloomix Quest photos from https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.appsministry.bloomixquest. Somehow, I missed them. Will be uploaded WInx Fairy School new slideshow photo soon. Soaf (talk) 22:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Yeah, haven't you seen those Season 5 or whatever scene from the past series used like "Have a enchanted weekend" and so on. Check Winx Club: Winx Fairy School and Winx Sirenix Power Soaf (talk) 11:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hi Rose (: How have you been? [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 06:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank You for the tips Joy Foo (talk) 13:31, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Dear Rose,every day when I come to the wiki,my attendence is not taken until I edit something or the other.Why? Delix club (talk) 12:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose, I was looking at Stella's Spells and I have all the fixes for her. Luminaire = Illuminate Solar Burst = sounds like Solar Hurl to me, but I'm not sure Sun Flame = sounds like Sun Wave, but not sure Sea of Light = this is Nick Dub, it's really Ocean of Light Sirius Shield = in Season 4 is Sirius's Shield Sun of Light = Diamond of Light, but I think it should be in Light Diamond Thanks, that's all, I'll try to do the other pages soon, but I have to put school first, but I'll get them to you when I can. Funnysky21 (talk) 03:25, December 11, 2014 (UTC) It's good to hear you're well c: Where are you moving too? [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose, I have Bloom's Spells all ready for fixes. Fire Blast = Fire Glance Dragon Flame = Dragon Flame Power Fire Dragon Fire Earth Crush = this is Nick dub(Dragon Fire Earth Crash) its really Fury of the Dragon(Dragon Fury) Sensing Flame = Protecting Flame or Dancing Flames, not sure, I'd go with Dancing Flames Dancing Flame = Dancing Flames Dragon Fire is Season 5 Episode 19 = Dragon Punch Thanks, Funnysky21 (talk) 01:13, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Awwies. Is it far away from your friends? And what was your reason for moving? [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 07:44, December 12, 2014 (UTC) There from the whole series, I simply am going on every spells page and looking at the mistakes that I heard from when I recently rewatched the whole series, ones that I said I wasn't sure meant that was what I heard and may be something else, but was muffled by sound affects. Once I can get a chance I'll do the rest of the spell pages, but you told me to just let you know of spells and you'll edit them so there isn't a constant unlock and lock system for the pages, just a reminder:), Thanks,Funnysky21 (talk) 04:02, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Rose! I'm back from the depths of studying and exams, officially that is XD Haha, ahh, I can't seem to find my last very long message to you so that I could reply to whatever we were talking about before... All I remember is something about Yamato from My Forged Wedding, which by the way, he was the one I was thinking about too XD I was thinking you were talking about a Yamato from an anime or something ahaha XD And something about being the oldest... Mmm, that's such a long time ago.... So, how have you been? Have you moved into your new house yet? I went to this social event because my friend didn't want to go alone and my God, it was big but there wasn't a lot of people I thought there would be. However, we got some free food and the food was better than the dessert. Weird right? ahaha Oh, um, do you think you could also unlock Winx Club - Episode 101/4Kids Script? I'd like to format it correctly ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:12, December 15, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh, and can you also unlock Episode - 101 and 102 because I need add a link to the Cinélume scripts. Thank you! :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ah, Rose, I accidentally made an episode script when there was already one (named it wrong). Please delete: Winx Club Episode - 102/Cinélume Script. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Yes, I guess that did confuse both of us:-). Anyways, I have been watching Rai-Cinelume, but also I've learned a bit of italian and have watched to see if the spells names in English are equal, but the edits I gave to you are Rai, Thanks, Funnysky21 (talk) 00:15, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Woo! Okay, now I can continue our conversation XDD Well, if I do visit Vietnam I have you ;D though how will meet up? XD Oh well... I do have someone.... mmmmm, yeah no, I'd rather have you show me around. I've seen some really ugly jealously and when women are like all RAWR!! It really scares people away. Like, this guy had a crush on my friend and he is also still friends with his ex-girlfriend who is still in love with him. They live in the same house and stuff. She got jealous from time to time and it would eventually reach a breaking point. Her jealousy got so bad that she actually went to this guy's house, broke his expensive items and threw a fit... Yeah, the girls who know how to handle their jealously are very admirable because it's hard to do. We'll see when time comes because even I've never been that jealous before. Guess it'll come to us when it does huh? Oh, interesting... At least if it's 2D stuff he won't make a huge fuss about it, I hope that is XD Have you tried to see if he'll get jealous when you're with other guys? ;D Try not to go so far though XD Wah, really? Wow, when you get to be like 30 something the women are gonna be jealous of your younger appearance XDD People think I'm like 18 and I'm not... This is the trait we Asian women should apperciate, once in awhile. Hehe, well aren't you cute Rose? :3 I haven't felt such a heartbeat in such a long time (unless I'm looking at 2D men but that's a small affect, you know?) I'm pretty sure most people can't tell but it usually depends, like do you act normal when you're heart is beating (that's hard to do though...)? I don't even know how to read guys... so I'm very blank at this sort of thing, towards myself that is but when it comes to other people, I could just tell right away but I don't let that sixth sense cloud my judgement, I usually test the person sometimes just to make sure. Psh, those people are missing out! They gotta learn to enjoy 2D men because they won't break your heart! Ahaha XDD Really?? Well, that makes sense, real handsome men are the real thing but the question is... how do you interact with them like normal without looking like a weirdo?? I'm like average as well but sigh, the heck is wrong with people?? Well, that's life for you.... Wait, did you get into serious trouble? I don't remember much from my childhood... for now that is XD Hmm, the opposite of "debut"... Well, I looked in the thesaurus and the word that matches this one is "finale". Why? Oh, it's pushed back to January now? Haha, what are you feeling nostalgic for? Haha, of course ;D He's the first Yamato I can think of :DD Really? I find it hard to like magical girl genre now... Actually, I find hard to love any kind of anime now, I guess I've grown up in this sense... Though, I would like to recommend an anime to you, it's called Natsume Yuujinchou, it's truly heartwarming. And if this captured my heart (a very picky heart) then I'm sure you'd love it! :D Haha, I've never been to these things so I decided to give it a try and it was with a new friend of mine so I might as well go and get to know her better ^^ How come you don't usually go? Ahaha, all the sweets and now we're like "I want real food!" XDD Oh thank you! You can lock Winx Club - Episode 101/4Kids Script, Winx Club - Episode 101 and Winx Club - Episode 102 now ^^. I've also discovered that the other early season 1 episode's Cinemule scripts have to be linked TTOTT I just checked over them and they're missing it! TTOTT I'll give you the list later though. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:29, December 19, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello RoseXinh! Can you please unlock Winx Club - Episode 510 please. Just need to add Italian video of it! Thanks in advance! Soaf (talk) 21:31, December 19, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ahh, we'll learn sign language then XD or just point at everything XDD It's okay, at least you know English, I know zero Vietnamese XD Haha, I'm kinda used to people who have an accent when they speak English but I have to get hear it often first. ...I guess we'll have to start with writing down words and pointing at stuff XD Yeah, emotions are difficult to control (if I had it my way, I'd throw out some emotions XD) Me too, when I'm angry, upset or just feel an extreme sense of emotion and I feel like I'll snap at someone, I really would rather be alone and calm myself down. I know! What's wrong with people?! It's like when you're sad or obviously hurt people ask, "are you okay??" And I have this urge to answer sarcastically with "no, my dark face means I'm all rainbows and sunshine!" >.> Yeah, she is scary... after that incident, me and friend decided no, no more, we're done. And that was the end of that, we haven't talked to them or even seen them anymore. People who have ex-boyfriends/girlfriends and they are still in love with them, yeah, a good choice - stay away. It's such a mess and my friend was trying to be friends with the ex-girlfriend because she knew how she felt about him. Oooh, he's those type of guys. Quiet and hard read (Ren from My Forged Wedding XD) Aww Rose, that must suck... Love is difficult isn't it? Does your friends know that you have a crush on him? Oh, this is what I think, don't take my word for it though, considering the fact that I'm like miles and miles away from where you live, but sometimes guys will try to get close to one of your best friends to try to understand you. Your friends are like your agents of information on you (rather you like it or not XD) But again, don't take my word for it, I don't know the whole situation XD I see, that confusion can really cause misunderstandings... We'll see how things play out for now ^^ In the mean time, you have your 2D men! XDD You've heard of Be My Princess right?? Ahahah XD Maybe you could recommend me someone then! XD jk jk Ahaha, I don't match people because, meh, waste of my time ahaha XD I should shrink you and carry you as my good luck love charm then ahaha XD Ohh, so it's kinda like "don't waste you power on so many people and save some for yourself" sort of thing? Come to think of it, I haven't asked you who is your favorite (besides Yamato). XD So who are your favorites? ;D Let's face it, love = complications. Ooh, those people... I'd rather watch them, can you imagine all the drama they carry just because they're handsome? No thanks XD Oh me too! I'm like such a kid when I'm with people I'm comfortable around, so much so that they don't realize I can be mature when needed. Well, I don't blame them, I don't usually show my serious side unless I have to and if I do it sorta shocks them. Meh, people who judge others based on personality stink. Oh dear, that must've felt embarrassing... What was their reaction when you showed them your ID? My friend went through the same thing as you. Except it's at work, people would ask her, "are you old enough to work here?" or "how old are you? 12?" I don't think people usually apologize for something like that though... Eh, you were like everywhere when you were a kid! XD Did you break a lot of bones while you were being mischievous? XD ahaha I'm like the opposite of you when I was kid, I'm more mellow but I cried a lot when I was kid. Even when I was trying on a new dress, I cried. Ooh, I see. Uhh, well, I'm looking at the thesaurus again and I don't really see a word that matches your description... Hmm, yeah, I think "final appearance" is fine then, because the other choices I've looked at either means "the end of something" or "pause/interruption" and that doesn't really fit XDDD Ah, the place of childhood and many many memories right? :3 Maybe, I've actually never met anyone who still loves it. Oh, no wait, there are some but I don't know them personally because they're either YouTubers or my friend's friend. XD No problem, but just a warning (if you cry easily) don't eat while watching it and don't watch it in front of people because you will cry, like the wailing crying kind. You have been warned so don't say I didn't warn you ahaha XD Yup, sad thing is: no cute guys there. It was mostly people in their 40s TTOTT Oh, I see, makes sense. Being at home is more enjoyable because you don't have to live up to other people's expectations and you can burp and fart whenever you'd like and not be embarrassed about it! XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:24, December 20, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hello! Can you please unlock Winx Club - Episode 510 (found Italian video of it) and Winx Club - Episode 526 (Voice cast for Italian) please. Soaf (talk) 11:43, December 20, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hello, I Need Your Help To Design One Infobox For My Wiki, Is It OK With You ? ♥BelieveInMagic814 ♥ ♥Reply Me! ♥ 12:27, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm okay with the Asian accent, my family is Chinese so I'm cool with it XD Haha my dad has problems pronouncing the "W" and "V" sounds XD it's quite entertaining though I'm pretty sure you'll laugh at me too if I tried to speak Vietnamese XD Oh yes, that's would be horrible... matching a girl that crazy with someone would be bad but also good at the same time so that she'll get over him, you know? But chances are, we don't even know what's gonna happen. I think you could just start avoiding from then on if she does try to make you match her up with her ex. Do you mean "sink or swim"? XD Soo, quiet guys are your types huh? ;D It's like a hurricane, wait, no they're not too hard because mother nature likes warning us (sometimes) Man, if that happen with your friend, I hope there's no drama like the ones we see in Korean dramas but there are some truth to the dramas, I mean like it is possible it's just over exaggerated in dramas >.> It's so exaggerated that it gets old real quick. Well, you know, those guys can just die alone! If they choose something else more important than us women! jk jk XD I attracted one guy and I was sitting in the car, at the gas station! He asked my mom if he could talk to me (she asked him for help with the gas pump) and she said yes (I wanted to die because I knew he was staring at me) and dude, he was like 30 years old and I was like 18 at the time... Yeah, uncomfortable much... You never know Rose, they might just be attracted to you, you just don't notice ;D You sound very modest though. Haha, yeah Be My Princess is one of their popular games. Well, I like Asian guys ;D preferably Chinese because it'll be easier for my parents to get along with him instead of that quietness because of the language difference. I mean wouldn't it be weird that your daughter is marrying someone you don't really know and it's like the "hi" and "bye" and "how are you?" sort of thing. How's that suppose to be a family? Haha, omg I love Joshua! He's soo cute and adorable :3 As for Be My Princess 2, my favorites are Sieg and Ivan :3 But the other princes like to edge their way into my biased list! It's soo horrible but you're definitely right, they're soo handsome it's hard to pick! I love Mamoru, I haven't played Eisuke's route but I love Mamoru, he's so caring and just an interesting person and he's hot. (ノ∀￣〃) Well, I guess if they used "worst" it'd sound more horrible then "baddest" XD But I've heard people use the word baddest before. Like, "baddest of the bad". Haha, my friends don't really do that, they just get kinda shocked which annoys me. I mean like, come on, even the most patient and silliest of people have their limits. I mean seriously, do you wanna see me mad? XD What the heck.... it's not like you're those type of people who would sneak into R-rated movies and if you didn't have to, why would you??? Aww, how was it destroyed? I never actually had one of those bases for a reason that, we don't have the space for it XD Ahaha omg, can you imagine the money your parents had to use to replace them? You're funny XD I remember when I was walking to school (elementary) I slipped onto the sidewalk and like there were two deep openings on both my knees, it hurt really bad and it was bleeding a lot too. It's still visible but not as much anymore. Oh, I self-taught myself how to ride a bike too! Except, I never fell. XDD We're like the opposite in this sense XD Yes, yes I did, I'm a little embarrassed about it... (#／。＼#) all those tears... Haha, I don't really have a lot of friends like that and actually my best friend (and another friend of mine) only knows about this. XD It was like an celebration for how ever many years the hospital had been running. My friend is a long time volunteer and she asked me if I wanted to go with her since she wanted a break and I decided that I would go (plus, free food). And don't forget the blanket... mmm, cozy! I also want to ask, I know we're following the Cinemule version of Winx Club and I just wanted to make sure if that applied to the spells too. Oh, and I don't know if this is accessible to you but have you heard of Be My Princess: Party? This game allows you play the stories for free. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 00:49, December 23, 2014 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hi rose! This is sarah on my new main account (I'm still inactive on the wikia but I missed you guys so much I had to msg someone) :3 So how's it going? Guess what! I got into vocaloid and its awesome! (Also don't think I'm a sock. I'm not in the Pm acc anymore) Sarah I'm cool. I got an anime ban from my mom so the only thing I do for fun is vocaloid and fanfiction. Not to mention I'm in holidays and I'm actually missing homework XD Sarah Hi Rose~ Just realized I have not talked to you since quite long time. ^^ I just have been sort of concerned, I guess, due to incidents in my country and few other things... So, how is everything :3? Have you moved yet? I have moved to a new house since almost four months ago. And, to be honest, my new house certainly is not the best one I ever lived in :s... ~Fatimah ☮ Contact 08:31, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Well,actually that spell is there in 4Kids channel.As well as the other spells in episode 116.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger that a little girl !! 11:38, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Rose <3 Sorry I haven't hung around here much lately and talked to you guys ;-; That can be my new year's resolution :D Anyway, I hope you have a joyous day c: [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 12:16, December 24, 2014 (UTC)